1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel diaminopyrazines having at least one carbamyl group and to their preparation. The compounds are useful as curing agents for epoxy resins and as intermediates for diuretics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous nitrogen containing heterocyclic compounds have importance in pharmaceutical applications. Pyrazines have considerable potential in such applications as well as for the preparation or modification of polymers. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,274,192; 3,300,494; 3,305,552; and 3,313,813 methods are described for the preparation of amino pyrazines having a guanidyl group attached to nuclear carbamoyl. Considerable effort has been expended to obtain these compounds and long and devious synthetic routes have been shown in the above patents.
A facile route to intermediates of use for preparing the pharmaceutically useful compounds as well as supplying novel and otherwise useful compositions would increase the potential applications for pyrazine derivatives.